Yoshi Kid
"Urk! Hey! What the fuck! I'm going to die on my face." The Yoshi Kid is Mario's fourth party member in Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. She does not have a canon name, as the player is the one who names her, though her default name is Happy. ' Mario first meets her in Glitz City during Section 3: Explanation and Education. After she hatches from her egg, she helps Mario to fight as General Gunsales on the quest to become Prosecutor Grubba’s son. Personality The Yoshi kid got exposed to lots of crude locker room talk as an egg. As a result, Yoshi Kid grows up to be high in attitude. She tends to swear a lot when things start to go wrong, or on the contrary, when she is overjoyed. In addition, she also stated that she wanted to be cool, right after Mario returned the third Glass Star. Often, she can seem rather snobbish, stating that Afternoon City is "unsuccessful," and when she meets the mayor, her first opinion of him is that he is "dirty." This is likely because she was born in Glitz City; she's used to much cleaner, more extravagant areas. History Mario first finds Yoshi's egg hopping around Glitz City. He and the party instantly become attached to it - even Carbon admits "''Well, I can not hate it...", despite the fact that he has hated almost every character up to that point. Mario takes the egg back to his Pitty Glitz locker room to incubate. While there, she overhears the details of Mario's quest to collect the Glass Stars. After a certain battle in the boxing ring, Mario and his party returned to the resting room and found out the Yoshi egg wasn’t there. Due to her horny nature, Goombell first thought a small man came and messed up the Yoshi egg, but then they quickly found out it wasn’t the case when they saw a weggy-girl Yoshi already hatched from the egg, willing to fight alongside Mario. The first war that she fights with Mario is against two Metal Gaps, and they quickly win the fight due to one of the opponents being sick that day. After that, they’re brought to Mr. Mr. Grubba’s office, and Grubba congratulates Mario on having a child, despite being so young. He even sings a special song and gives him 30 MONEYO as a gift. Despite that fact, the Yoshi kid still said that they reduced friendship, possibly thinking Grubba was being sarcastic or insincere. Despite her young age, she knows she exhibits abnormal behavior. This is evident in her unusual hallucinations, including one where she cries about her wife going to a forest to retrieve herbs. She openly detests Afternoon City, a location she believes to be unsuccessful. Powers and Abilities In the field, Mario can ride the Yoshi kid to "go back and go faster. Quickly!" Her battle abilities are Soil Balance, Hyfed, Tiny Egg, and Terrible. Hyfed, which allows her to drag enemies and swipe to another enemy, proves to be very useful in defeating the strong Metal Gaps in Pitty Glitz. Attacks The Yoshi Kid can use 4 Assaults in battle: * '''Soil Balance (0 FP): ''"'It brings you the enemy for what you should be."'' * '''Hyfed (4 FP): ''"Drag enemies and swipe to another enemy."'' * Tiny Egg (3 FP): ''"When the enemy is assigned with less amounts of eggs."'' * Terrible (6 FP): ''"'Call the veal Yoshis to invade all the enemies of the earth."'' Trivia * Her name during the original Book of Mario play-through by Fatguy was "'''Lil fat". This comes from the nickname Little fat that Goombell gave to her. * The only known instance of the N-word in the game comes from Yoshi Kid. * Yoshi Kid is also mistaken for Mario's girlfriend by Dark, a resident of the Afternoon City, since Dark said to Mario "I will write about this and write your girlfriend" while Yoshi was by his side. This happened between sections 3 and 4. * She mistakes pigs for puppies. * Yoshi Kid does not like the sound of bells. * It's implied in Section 8 that Yoshi Kid might have an N-Word Pass. Quotes * "Look at me! Thanks! Thanks, man!" * "Whoa! Free cake in the country! Let's be calm." * "Wife and children." * "If the document is correct, the machine can disable people! Fuck!" * "Pigs can not be on the road!" * "What's happening in this unsuccessful city?" * "Gunsales, n_____, lady! Right, Gunsales?" * "Whoa! Fuck?!?" Gallery Lil Fat.png|Sprite for the original Yoshi Kid Yoshi crude.png|Yoshi Kid swearing once again Lil Fat Censored.jpg|Yoshi Kid says the N-word Category:Characters Category:Band Members Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors